


baby, i'm loyal (to you)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, alpha!Jaebum, and a bit of comfort, lapslock, omega!jinyoung, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: jaebum wants to be his alpha, and jinyoung wants to be his omega, so who is jinyoung to reject him, really?





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write a/b/o jjp smut but it's like 5 am here and this is what i could think of. sorry for any grammar mistakes! also, please enjoy~

jinyoung doesn't usually feel like this, but sometimes, it can't be helped. everyone feels sad and insecure every once in a while, right?

but it's different for him, for jinyoung. it's even more difficult than normal, because he's _still_ a goddamn untamed omega, meaning that he doesn't have a big, strong alpha by his side to comfort him.

 _of course_ , he still has his three alpha members. jackson, yugyeom, and jaebum. but jackson's tied to mark, and yugyeom to bambam. jaebum? the leader isn't so clear about his feelings, so jinyoung doesn't know.

jinyoung's all alone in his room, sitting on the bed with his knees pressed to his chest. he just finished taking a shower a few minutes ago, feeling a little bit more refreshed than before. he doesn't have much time to dwell in his feelings and deep thoughts any longer though when someone knocks on the door and lets himself in.

"jinyoungie? are you okay?" of course, it has to be the chic leader. jinyoung doesn't really mind it, though.

"hmm," jinyoung simply hums in reply.

jaebum moves towards the edge of the bed, sitting soon enough. he spares jinyoung a look of worry, and jinyoung fights every fiber in his body that's telling him to just throw himself at jaebum because _he smells so nice._

"jinyoung?"

it's quiet for a while, until jinyoung looks at jaebum nervously. it only took jinyoung a while to finally let out a tear from the corner of his eyes. jaebum's senses are on alert now.

jaebum then decides to move, right in front of jinyoung. jinyoung looks at him with confusion, but that doesn't last for long before jaebum's grabbing his right leg. jinyoung squeals, the red in his cheeks deepen.

jaebum closes his eyes as he places his lips on top of jinyoung's foot. he lets his lips stay there for a moment longer than needed, then looks up from his position to meet jinyoung's eyes.

jinyoung knows that look. he knows about the foot kiss, too. a kiss to the foot is supposed to mean loyalty, but at a time like this? what is jaebum trying to imply, really?

"i'm loyal to you, don't you get it?" jaebum asks, and he chuckles when he sees jinyoung's flushed cheeks.

jinyoung shakes his head slowly, still a bit embarrassed from jaebum's earlier actions.

and the next thing jinyoung knows is that jaebum's kissing him, and he's kissing him back, too. jinyoung's now laying down on his back on the bed, while jaebum towers over him. they let go of the kiss after a while, looking into each other's eyes with so many feelings.

"jaebum—"

"jinyoung, i'm loyal to you." only then does jinyoung finally know what jaebum means with the kiss to the foot.

jaebum wants to be his alpha, and jinyoung wants to be his omega, so who is jinyoung to reject him, really?

that night, jaebum marks jinyoung. they sleep on the same bed together, their limbs entangled with each other. their feelings for each other are clear now, and jinyoung's feeling so much better, so much _happier_ than before.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayee happy 3rd anniversary to got7!! it's also my birthday, but it's gonna end soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter, right?
> 
> anyway, i promised some people i'd post smut for the second chapter of this, so i hope you enjoy!

both jinyoung and jaebum pant a bit, a thin string of saliva connecting both of their tongues together. it’s not long before they - more specifically their lips - meet each other again. jinyoung’s resting on his back whilst jaebum’s towering over him, the room getting damped by their undeniable attraction towards each other.

“jinyoung, _i’m loyal to you_.” it’s the third time he’s said it now, but jinyoung’s still confused. the latter still has questions and doubts, and he needs answers. _but how exactly should he start asking?_

“hyung,” jinyoung starts softly and a little slowly. “prove it.”

jaebum disposes of all of their clothing one by one, somehow able to do it quite quickly. then, jaebum’s pressing his lips onto jinyoung’s skin. from his neck to his collarbone and chest, down to his stomach and beautiful, _beautiful_ thighs. 

jinyoung’s cheeks flush a beautiful mix shade of red and pink; the color suiting him very well. his pretty colored cheeks compliment his dark hair and dark eyes quite extravagantly, if jaebum were to be asked about it. jaebum places a chaste kiss on jinyoung’s lips, the same time jinyoung wraps his arms around jaebum’s neck, and his thighs around jaebum’s waist.

jaebum trails open-mouthed kisses down from the corner of jinyoung’s lips to his jaw and finally to his neck, where he then sniffs up the latter’s heavenly scent, finding a little feeling of delight by the fact that jinyoung’s unmarked. jaebum licks his lips a bit slowly before he licks a stripe up jinyoung’s neck. jinyoung moans, and he soon moans way louder once jaebum finally sinks his teeth into his neck.

“ah, _jaebum_ ,” jinyoung moans out, his hands grabbing the ends of jaebum’s hair.

jaebum licks and sucks on the bite mark he has left, silently admiring its glory. knowing that jinyoung’s _his_ , _feeling_ that jinyoung’s his; jaebum thinks he’s already so close to going crazy and never returning to a sane state again. jinyoung’s scent is all around him, and the innocence of it all only adds to jinyoung’s ethereal beauty.

_innocence_ ; it’s something that omegas possess. it’s also something that alphas and betas may take away from them at a certain point in their lives; highly probably during their heats.

jaebum, being an alpha himself, is currently drowning in jinyoung’s scent; his thoughts getting hazy and his mind getting drunk on everything that is jinyoung.

jinyoung, being an omega himself, is currently suffocating in jaebum’s hold; jaebum’s scent sending an unbelievably arousing sensation all over his body.

then, the room’s air gets heavier, decorated with the smell of jinyoung’s omega pheromones. jinyoung whimpers as jaebum growls, not expecting himself to have triggered jinyoung to enter his heat at a time like this.

“jinyoung,” jaebum huskily whispers, nipping at jinyoung’s earlobe. “fuck, you smell so good.”

“h-hyung, i-it hurts,” jinyoung whines, gripping at jaebum’s hair tightly. “h-hyung.”

“fuck, jinyoungie,” jaebum curses, groaning lowly. “you’re tempting me so much.”

“fuck me, hyung,” jinyoung says straightforwardly with half-lidded eyes. “fuck me until the only thing i’ll remember is your name. make me _scream_ it, hyung. you’ve marked me already, what is there to worry about? hyung, just _fuck me already_.”

jaebum shuts jinyoung up with a rushed kiss, their lips dancing against each other passionately, although slightly recklessly. jaebum grinds down onto jinyoung’s body with a little fervor, eliciting a little moan from the back of jinyoung’s throat.

jaebum doesn’t need anymore words from jinyoung, because the next thing they know, is that jaebum’s fingers are against jinyoung’s hole, coating it with the slick that jinyoung’s currently producing. he pushes in two fingers at first, scissoring the younger open. jinyoung moans loudly in response, arching his back off the bed slightly. jaebum continues to thrust his fingers in and out of jinyoung in a steady pace, gradually getting a little faster each thrust.

once jaebum is sure that jinyoung’s ready, he takes his fingers out; now completely soaked in jinyoung’s clear slick. jaebum uses his slick-covered fingers to coat his own cock with it. jaebum rubs more of jinyoung’s slick over his cock before lining it up in front of the latter’s pink, puckering hole. jinyoung’s stomach does a little flip as it anticipates jaebum’s thrust; the sheer size of jaebum already driving him into a heady state of mind.

jinyoung moans so damn _loud_ when jaebum finally enters him, his cock buried all the way in. jaebum groans at the feeling of jinyoung’s warm walls enveloping his cock, a wave of a newfound level of ecstasy taking over his whole body. jaebum then starts moving in a normal pace, but both of them know that the speed won’t satisfy either of them any time soon, so jaebum quickly picks up his pace and pounds into jinyoung repeatedly.

jinyoung closes his eyes shut as multiple moans escape his pretty plump lips, the feeling of jaebum’s skin against his skin quite overwhelming. the sound of them against each other is also quite hypnotizing as the both of them fall deeper into their sexual attraction. jinyoung arches his back and jerks his body up slightly when jaebum’s cock finally hits his prostate, causing a certain type of warmth to pool in the bottom of his stomach. jaebum whips his hair back with closed eyes and groans, feeling his knot getting bigger.

“j-jaebum, i-” before jinyoung could finish, white streaks are already squirting out of jinyoung’s pretty untouched cock and onto both of their skins; the white substance serving as beautiful decoration on their bodies.

although so, jinyoung still has the want, the _need_ to climax again, and jaebum plans on just that; to make him come again, before he himself does. so, jaebum angles his hips ever so slightly, and thrusts _even deeper_ into jinyoung. jinyoung practically screams in response, the familiar warmth forming at the bottom of his stomach again.

“fuck, jinyoung, you feel so _good_ , so fucking good. fuck, baby,” jaebum curses, groaning in pleasure. “wanna knot you, wanna make you mine. wanna bite you all over, so that people know just who you belong to.”

jinyoung whimpers at jaebum’s words. “h-hyung.”

“come for me, jinyoung. show me who you belong to,” jaebum growls, biting down on jinyoung’s neck again.

jinyoung screams shakily as he releases his second climax, jaebum’s knot getting bigger inside him. jaebum curses under his breath as his thrusts get slightly sloppier. jinyoung notices this.

“hyung, knot me. show everyone who i belong to,” jinyoung encourages, his eyes half-lidded. “i’m yours, hyung. make sure everyone knows that.”

“fuck, baby, _i_ should be the one saying that,” jaebum whispers lowly. “fuck, baby, ‘m gonna come.”

“come inside me, jaebum. _knot_ me,” and that’s all jinyoung had to say before jaebum’s finally releasing his hot come inside of the former. jinyoung moans as jaebum fills him up with so much warmth, it feels so unreal.

jaebum lays down beside jinyoung, pulling the latter close to his chest. jinyoung snuggles against jaebum’s chest - _his alpha’s_ chest - and sighs contently.

even if it feels unreal, it _is_ real, and jinyoung knows that. jaebum knows that, too. as they know that, they’re happy as well. jinyoung’s finally marked, and what’s important most of all is that he’s marked by jaebum.

from now on, jinyoung belongs to jaebum, and technically, jaebum belongs to jinyoung as well.

omega and alpha, alpha and omega.

_jinyoung and jaebum, jaebum and jinyoung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want, they're highly appreciated! thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! tell me what you think of this little drabble in the comments :)


End file.
